Tightassed, but Sweet
by pikajow
Summary: Sephiroth has two sides, and Cloud is glad his is sweet.


**Tightassed, but Sweet**

A Final Fantasy 7 one shot

Summary: Sephiroth has two sides, and Cloud is glad his is sweet.

"Sephiroth, mind giving an explanation?" Hojo was mad, his voice barely contained. Sephiroth didn't care. He thought it would be funny to try to take out all of his teeth to see how quick they would grow back. Sephiroth thought it was funny to burn his equipment while he wasn't looking.

Fair enough wasn't it? They were both soaked from the sprinklers, but Hojo wasn't going to let him leave till he gave an explanation.

"I didn't mean to, I just saw a bug. I didn't want it to dirty all your supplies." He took the innocent approach, but his voice was far from it. It was more bored and tired. He had been up since three that morning doing paperwork. It was past seven and he had a little bit of time before Cloud's curfew. He wanted to see him even if it was just for an hour. It was better than being stuck here.

"Since you want to act childish, i'll treat you like one," Hojo hollered, losing his cool. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in question more than fear.

What was he going to do today?

XXX

Cloud woke up that sunday with joy, gathering some clothes and a few beauty supplies before rushing out, sending a quick goodbye to his roommate. Sunday and monday they were going to have off, repayment for having to do extra drills on saturday. Cloud wished they could have had tuesday off too but didn't try to push his luck.

Two days with his beloved was a lot better than a few hours. He had been disappointed when Sephiroth didn't come on thursday like they had planned, but after a long call, Cloud forgave him. He didn't sound too good and that scared Cloud a little.

Cloud was hoping he didn't have another episode, but after a lot of reassurance, Sephiroth convinced him that he wasn't having another episode or dying.

Cloud took what he could get. When Sephiroth told him though he would be off for four days, Cloud wanted to just skip classes and go to him. Sephiroth's obvious answer was, "No. I don't care how hot your little ass is. You are not skipping classes."

Cloud had pouted but shut up about skipping classes.

Sephiroth couldn't pick him up today so instead Zack did, Cloud hopping into the tank with a big grin.

"How you doing Spikey?" Zack asked as he turned the key in the ignition, Cloud buckling up as he tried to contain his happiness.

"I'm sore from all the drills and studying. But it can be worse!" he exclaimed, Zack shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Never to sore to go see the General?" Zack asked as he pulled out, driving carefully. Even so all the cars around them seemed to avoid them like he was about to run into them like this was Grand Theft Auto.

"Never! I would go to him even if my legs were broken!" Cloud cheered, Zack outright laughing at that. Cloud bit his bottom lip, feeling like he could speak what was on his mind now.

"Zack, what happened to Sephiroth? He is usually drives to pick me up. Is he sick?" Cloud's words translated to is he too sick to see me, and Zack frowned, patting his head.

"He is just fine, just had to run an errand and didn't want to make you wait longer than you needed too. He'll be back home by the time we get there," Zack informed, trying to soothe Cloud's jumping nerves.

They arrived at his place and Cloud jumped out, Zack taking the tank into the parking garage. Cloud ran like the wind to Sephiroth's room, using his spare key to open the door, Sephiroth standing right there. His eyes widened when he saw Cloud standing there, stumbling back a bit when he practically jumped onto him.

His face was covered with kisses, Sephiroth laughing into the kisses before cupping Cloud's cheeks with his hands, pressing their lips together. The kiss didn't remain chaste forever, their lips parting and their tongues meeting one another. Sephiroth groaned at the taste of Cloud he had missed so much, kicking the door closed with his foot, his hands going to his ass and holding him up when he began to slide down.

Cloud pulled away, pressing small kisses to his lips, his eyes lidded with content and lust. Sephiroth chuckled, placing him back on the floor slowly. Cloud pressed against him, hiding his head in his chest, breathing in softly.

They stood in silence for a second, just adoring each other's presence.

"Zack said you were doing an errand, that's why you didn't pick me up," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth kissing his head, not saying anything.

"What happened Sephiroth?" Cloud whispered, shivering when he sighed against his head.

"Do you promise not to laugh?" Cloud raised an eyebrow, unsure now.

"Kind of," Cloud responded, Sephiroth squeezing him once before slowly letting go. He took a step back, his eyes slightly insecure. He lifted his bangs, pushing back some hair. His cute big ears shown, but that wasn't what caught Cloud's attention. It was the shaved side of his head that did.

"What happened?" Cloud gasped, touching the buzzed hair cut. The hair was starting to grow back, nearly three inches long in length.

"I got my hair completely cut off at the labs on thursday. They had wanted to take out all my teeth to see how fast they would grow back, but did my hair instead. I walked out looking like a buzzed albino."

Cloud couldn't help but giggle at that, putting a hand over his mouth to stifle it. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at him, but it was more playful than angry.

"How come only this part won't grow back as fast?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth shrugging.

"I don't know, it's always been like that." Sephiroth put his hair back in place, going back to normal. Cloud couldn't even tell his half his head was nearly bald anymore.

"You laughed at me," Sephiroth said with a pout, looking ridiculous. Cloud bit his lower lip to hold back his giggle, shaking his head.

"I heard you laugh at me," Sephiroth pouted in a childish voice, leaning down and nipping Cloud's ear. Cloud's giggle escaped, Sephiroth attacking his sides.

"See you laughed at me!" he yelled, Cloud screaming and struggling to get away as he tickled him to death. Sephiroth pressed him up against the door, pressing his leg between his legs.

"Do you think I look funny?" Sephiroth roared, Cloud shaking his head with a snort.

"No sir!" he screamed, Sephiroth ending the tickle fit with a firm nod.

"Wasn't so hard was it?" Sephiroth asked with a smile, pressing his leg a tad harder against his groin. Cloud's eyes were watery, the blue irises glistening as he took in a sharp breath.

"Yes sir," he replied with a playful smile, giggling when Sephiroth nipped his nose.

"I missed you," Sephiroth sighed against his lips, kissing him deeply. The kiss was a tad lazy and slow but Cloud loved it, fisting his hands in Sephiroth's shirt and pulling him closer. Their tongues slid across each other with slow slides like low tidal waves, Sephiroth pulling away slowly.

He nipped Cloud's bottom lip, pulling away completely.

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry," Sephiroth said all of a sudden, Cloud giggling as he gathered himself. His legs felt a tad weak but alright.

He watched as Sephiroth walked into the kitchen, following slowly after him when he turned around to face him.

He was pretty sure he wasn't this sweet to everyone. Especially those who saw him bald. But he was glad he was sweet to him, even when he was still almost partially bald.


End file.
